Ann Thomerson
'Ann Thomerson '''is the main antagonist of the slasher film ''Happy Birthday to Me. She is a serial killer bent on getting revenge on her illegitimate half-sister, Ginny, for tearing apart her family. She pretends to be Ginny's best friend in order to gain her trust. That fact that she is actually sisters with Ginny is unknown until it is revealed at the end of the film. ''Happy Birthday to Me'' Crawford Academy is a prestigious school where Virginia "Ginny" Wainwright goes to school. Ginny is a member of the "Crawford Top Ten" a group of the ten richest kids at the academy. Ann is also a member of the group. The group all where purple striped scarves as a symbol of the club. At the beginning of the film, one of the members, Bernadette O'Hara, is shown getting in her car to go meet the club at a tavern, when a faceless figure with black gloves grabs her neck and tries to strangle her. Bernadette manages to escape, and flles the car, only to run into one of the top ten (only revealed by their scarf). Bernadette is relieved to see one of her friends and begs for their help, only to see the figure pull out a razor and slit her throat. The school becomes concerned about Bernadette's disapperance, and begin investigating. Later another member of the top ten, the son of the French ambassador, is murdered by the same killer that killed Bernadette, again only revealed by the killer's scarf. One by one, the members of the top ten are killed by the same figure. Ginny, starts believing that she may have a split personality, brought on by experamental brain surgery, and SHE may be the killer. Later, when one of the top ten follows what appears to be Ginny into the cematary, she turns around a guts him with hedge trimmers. The audience is led to believe that Ginny is the killer. As more and more of the top ten vanish, Ginny is getting concerned. Ann is there to comfort her, until Ann herself disappears. Ginny is also having routine flashbacks to the night of a tragic accident that forced her to have the brain surgery. She remembers on her birthday, all of her friends decide to skip going to Ginny's party, and decide to go to a party at Ann's instead. Ginny's mother goes to Ann's house and demands that Anne's father let them in. Ginny's mother is known for having affairs with multiple men in the town, and she is not invited in. Later, Ginny and her mother get caught on a bridge and plunge into the water, the accident leaves Ginny's mother dead, and Ginny injured. As Ginny's birthday arrives, her father comes home to find members of the top ten sitting around the table, dead. He also sees the badly decomposed corpse of his wife. Ginny comes in with a birthday cake singing "Happy Birthday to Me", and then slices her fathers throat. Ginny then walks over to what appears to be Ann's body, lifts up the body's head, to reveal the REAL Ginny sedated. ginny starts fighting with the fake Ginny, resulting in the fake ginny's mask being torn off, revealing Ann. Ann reveals that Ginny is actually the daughter of Ann's father, from an affair between Ginny's mother and Anne's father. Ann's mother left Ann and her father, because of Ginny's birth. Anne blames Ginny for ruining her life and then attempts to kill Ginny. Ginny grabs Ann's hands and plunges the knife into Ann's stomach, killing Ann. Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slashers Category:Master Orator Category:Sister of Hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Teenage Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Faceless Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mind-Breakers